Technical Field
The present invention relates to a work machine with a lifting magnet, which is for performing work using the lifting magnet.
Description of Related Art
As a work machine for transporting an object, such as a steel material, a work machine with a lifting magnet has been known. However, related art does not refer to suppression of a nitrogen oxide (NOx) content in an exhaust gas. Thus, the work machine with the lifting magnet according to related art may not sufficiently comply with an exhaust gas regulation.
There is a need for a work machine with a lifting magnet that is capable of suppressing the NOx (nitrogen oxide) content in the exhaust gas.